


a momentary lapse in judgement

by Coeurire



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: ...and Carolyn’s hand was on Elena’s knee.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Carolyn Martens
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	a momentary lapse in judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ElasticElla's Summer Spinoff.

Carolyn’s hand was on Elena’s knee. 

The night was old and their bellies were full of  _ rather  _ good wine and they were the last two left at the party, sitting too close on Carolyn’s expensive couch, and Carolyn’s hand was on Elena’s knee. 

She took a deep breath and took it away. “Well, I’m sorry,” she said. “A momentary lapse in judgement--” 

“No.” Elena took both the older woman’s hands in hers and moved them to her thighs. “I’ve wanted this for so long now.” 

“I’m your superior,” sighed Carolyn. “I can’t.” 

Elena smiled, wickedly, deliciously. “You  _ shouldn’t.  _ Not  _ can’t.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: coeurire  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly


End file.
